


【铁盾pwp】坐下去，Steve

by Armines_Poer



Category: Avengers:Endgame - Fandom, 复仇者联盟, 复仇者联盟4：终局之战
Genre: M/M, PWP, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, 久别胜新婚, 奥迪车震, 擦枪走火, 见面打个炮, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armines_Poer/pseuds/Armines_Poer
Summary: Steve、Natasha、Bruce和Lang的时空掠夺实验进展不是很顺利。Steve内心郁闷便出门透气，Tony正巧开着奥迪飞驰而来。带来的不仅仅是已经研制成功的时间穿越手环，还有许久没进行的性爱……





	【铁盾pwp】坐下去，Steve

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车没车速有点慢的破三轮，但好歹是开完全程了。  
> 不好吃的话请见谅，我加倍努力。感谢看官。

Steve走出基地的时候，几乎要被当头的酷热日光蒸发掉。他只得紧皱着眉头眯缝眼好抵挡刺眼的阳光灼伤他的浅色瞳孔，努力让自己的脑子在滚滚的热浪中保持清醒。

既然Stark暂时不想帮忙那就随他去吧。

Steve呼出一口浊气，满胸的愤懑郁结想从攥起的拳头发泄出去。

不，他生气的原因永远不会是因为Stark不帮忙。他不会怪一个藏有苦衷的男人自私，他也没有自信指责一个曾经被他伤了心的队友，一个差点就能互通心意的……

他会记得在充满家的氛围的木屋屋檐下，和许久不见的Tony还未来得及叙旧。阐明公事之后一行人念着旧时战友情谊指望Tony帮忙，却没有防备被Tony不留情面地怼了回去。

Tony从来都是一个考虑周到的科研者，一个个单词从那张刻薄的唇里吐出，像一把把刀划在Steve心脏。他什么时候变得如此小心翼翼、仅仅一个提案就思虑如此深重。Steve堵得哑口无言。

当Tony逃避似的抱住摩小根，还未平复心情，闭上眼颤抖着吻上女儿以寻求慰藉，Steve注意到Tony的鬓发在这几年里变得花白，细密的皱纹爬上眼角额头又在女儿的怀抱中舒展——他便知道，自己早已失去了这个男人。

一个完整的家庭，一个挚爱的女儿，一个曾经花花公子变成了如今心思细腻的父亲。

他从做出了给予那样的伤害，心有愧疚丢弃盾牌的使用权力后，便再也与Tony无缘了。

他不会怪Tony，他只会怪自己。

Steve早已失去再说爱他的资格。

他不会再去主动打扰Tony。

他们目的早已说清楚，言尽于此，选择在于Tony自己。他选择了家人。

好吧，实际上他的烦心和Tony无关！

原本只是艺术生的Steve，实则对Bruce的那些博士学位和Tony的专攻方向有何区别这个问题一窍不通。他甚至连那些学位名称都记不全。然而还是向满脸憧憬的Scott夸下海口——我们去见一个比Tony更大牛的人。他不曾知道这会是个海口，他只是用这五年内的聊天技巧开了个双关的玩笑。但Steve还是觉得酷炫张扬的Tony才是他以为更博才的一个。事实证明，Bruce确实在这一块不太行。

不管怎么说，Bruce Banner，七个博士学位。Steve想着至少这应该足够让他们一起研究出“时空掠夺”的方式。某些程度上证明了他们确实走上了找到真理的路子，但似乎他们绕了去了不知道哪里的弯路。

如果Tony……啊！见鬼！好吧！不管Tony在不在——Steve拼命克制自己忍不住跑偏的思绪——如果面前有什么东西可以砸一砸，三秒后效果绝对不亚于当年的“Hulk Smash”。

Steve直觉有哪里出了岔子，科研一向都是Bruce和Tony一起搞的。目前以Bruce为核心的四人业余科研小队毫无进展，笑果倒是一顶一的棒。

这挺好，经历过这一切之后还能保持见鬼的娱乐乐观精神，这挺好的，完全没问题。

可他们已经无法再失去任何一个人，他们承担不了更多后果。

他们相信继承了Hank技术的Scott所阐述的理论是有可行性的。

Natasha的眼睛最近变红的次数明显增加——Steve反而理解这是绝望之后重获希望的惶恐心酸。他们不愿意放弃任何一线生机，这是最后的希望。

他们已经做得很好了。他们如何寻求突破。

可Steve就是觉得有什么关于失望或者是郁郁的情绪湿沉沉压在胸中。

引擎的破风声张扬在空气里，随之而来的一辆跑车，沿着基地的路划过黑色闪电一般的光。转角处接连几个酷炫的漂移，角度、速度刚刚好。Steve没忍住在心里赞叹一声。

下一秒他便反应过来，能将车开出如此拉风效果的人有且仅有一个。

Steve觉得自己心脏迅速而无法自已地裂成了两边。

一边是细细碎碎的刺痛——源于当年的执拗，分道扬镳，与再也无法回到当初的那份心底发酵的情愫。

一边是意料之中即将见面的喜悦——Tony就是这样的人，他无论嘴上如何反感，如何否定一切可行性，还是会一如既往暗中二话不说把所有事情都安排好。他不会莫名其妙地就直接过来。

阳光过于蒸人，心脏在逐渐火热的呼吸中震耳轰鸣，莫名的情感像气泡一样翻滚着密密麻麻涌上来。他感觉自己的面部肌肉失去了控制。如果不是强大的意志力，恐怕他早已翘起嘴角。

——不，我们之间已经结束了。  
——我必须和他保持距离。  
——对不起Tony。  
——还有，别再用奇怪或者刻薄的话刺激我。千万别。

Steve目视着黑色的奥迪飞速拉近距离，引擎轰鸣之下，胶皮摩擦着轮胎，驾驶者就像挑衅一般打着方向，车子迅速贴着状似迎接的Steve开了出去，停下。

又在他好笑的目光中倒了回来。

车窗落下，Tony仰着下巴做足了态度，顿了顿才从墨镜后抬起目光：“为什么拉着张脸？”

Steve熟透了这种傲慢，翻了个白眼。

“让我猜猜，”一副果不其然的表情，“他是不是变成婴儿了？”

Steve叹了口气顺着说：“是啊，还变了其他的。你来这有何贵干？”

Tony打开车门，好心耐心解释：“这就是爱波罗悖论。Lang没有在时空中穿梭，而是时间在他的身体里穿梭。非常危险且风险极大。”

他移开目光，和Steve面对面站着，惨不忍睹的表情：“早该有人警告你们的。”

所以他就是来讽刺我们毫无进展吗？

“是啊，你警告过了。”Steve非常无奈，却又不得不承认这是事实。迎面带来古龙水的浓香。

“哦？我警告过吗？”Tony舔了舔唇，非常欠揍地说道，“谢天谢地我来拯救你们了。”

他举起右手，上面有个手环：“我搞定了。”

一个小巧精致的手环，解决了他们四个人差点失去Lang的时间掠夺难题。

天才，Tony Stark。Steve几乎忍不住在Tony邀功的介绍中，露出肯定欣慰的微笑。

他们就在闲聊中和解了，这甚至是Tony主动造的台阶：“我厌倦了浪费精力的结仇，我累了。我们可以去冒险，”他的声音突然涌出心酸，“但是我得先说好，什么对我最重要。”

Steve咽了咽疼痛的喉咙，他的女儿和家庭，哦当然，我们不会要求他像以前一样豁出性命和一切去拯救世界。

他没有再要求什么：“那……我们和解了？”

Tony将眼神藏在墨镜后面，深深看了他几眼，欲言又止地握住Steve的手掌。

太久了。他们像两个孩子一样互相试探指责，他们早该握手言和的。

Tony转身从后备箱拿出盾牌的时候，Steve差点没忍住一声哽咽：“Tony我甚至不知道我还有没有资格……”

永远不会放任抒情时分进行太久的Tony喷出一口气，毫不客气打断他的内疚：“为什么？他专门为你而造。你知道我必须从车库弄出来，否则就变成Morgan的滑板了。”

他捧着星盾，缓慢而郑重地亲手为Steve戴在左手上。

Steve感受到熟悉的冰冷触感，熟悉的重量，他又一次有了拥有星盾的资格。紧盯着盾牌，喉结滚了好几遭终于找回自己的声音：“Thank you Tony. ”

不知道谁先抓住对方的眼睛，或者是他们几年以来不曾变的默契让他们不由自主的对视。Steve在焦灼中逃离不开，咽了咽喉咙张嘴。

这似乎变成一个信号。

一个便再也掩饰不住对对方的渴望的信号。

仅仅是因为沉醉在Tony情感涌动的棕色瞳孔中，Steve就失去了接吻的主导权。

Tony迅速摘了眼镜，贴上来差点撞到两人的鼻梁。Steve几乎要溺死在咖啡味的唇舌之中，五年的禁欲生活让他变得异常敏感，要不是还有接吻的身体记忆他绝对会憋死在Tony的吻里。舌头碰上对方的一瞬间他俩喟叹出声，死死攀住对方的脖颈和背，用了很久去交换舌尖触感和津液。

他们分开太久了。  
他们的身体也是。

两人就像渴死的鱼挤走身体间的空气，在情欲催化之下互相抚摸着对方的身体。  
Steve在失控边缘将自己从Tony身上撕开，却又被Tony勾着脖子拉近。Steve只得在四瓣唇间模糊不清地开阖：“只要回想起你的家庭……”

“什么？”Tony终于半阖着眼停止舔咬对方的下唇，津液拉出晶莹丝线。

Steve心中一痛，他默不作声地将自己从滚烫的Tony身体上撕开，移开目光，用尽全身力气却只能用气声说道：“你的女儿和你的家庭，我不确定我还能有资格和你接吻……和你……”

他见过可爱乖巧的摩根，他说不出那个词，这是一种侮辱。

Tony突然噗笑出声，伸手覆在Steve脸颊上让他直视自己：“你以为……我有了家庭和女儿？”  
Steve紧皱的眉头间已经有了深深的川字纹，Tony想帮他揉开抚平，却发现五年来的悲痛辛劳早已把这个乐观积极的大兵眼中的冲劲洗刷成了沧桑和慎重。

唯一不变的是瞳孔中深海般的蓝色，波涛汹涌着只有名为Tony Stark的人才能解开的深情。  
“如果你愿意相信我还没结婚，”Tony撩开Steve额前碎发，揉捏着他的耳垂耳廓，重新将两个人的身子贴紧直到能够清楚感受到Steve悲伤过度的心跳，在忍不住的微笑中呢喃，“我就能告诉你，Morgan确实是我的女儿……也是你的。”

最后的字眼消失在Steve再也忍不住的吻里。

他们非常有默契地进了车里，Tony一手打着方向将车开进地下车库，一只手和Steve紧紧地十指相扣，Steve敢保重他们手心的汗80%都是自己的。甫一进入停车位，Tony歘地拔出钥匙扔在一边，转头和Steve吻得难舍难分，十指相扣的手不忍心分开，另一只熟门熟路地顺着大兵宽阔的脊背脊沟滑进衣服下摆，覆上起伏虬结的肌肉。

手掌贴上去的一瞬间，Steve就被温热的触感烫地发出呻吟，太过了。他忍不住将Tony拉来空间更加宽阔的副驾驶，翻身占据了上方，俯视着驾驶座放下来而平躺着的Tony。Tony便顺势伸进了两只手将Steve的衣摆拉了上去，他的手不同于任何一个女性，有力的手指上遍布着因研究装备、更新盔甲而产生的粗糙厚茧，坏心地沿着肌肉纹路刺激着Steve的心理防线，裤子里的大家伙老早就抬起了头被困在裤子里忍不住冒水。

“……嘿。”Steve抓住Tony那只不老实揉了一下乳头的手，引来Tony一声得逞的闷笑。Steve不会承认自己永远对这样的Tony毫无抵抗之力，他从下望过来的焦糖色眼睛里荡漾着快乐和爱意，胸腔震动的笑声，散发着诱人甜腻的磁性吸着Steve忍不住上前含住他的嘴唇：“太棒了Tony……真的太棒了……”

“我在这儿了……”Tony伸直胳膊好让Steve把自己的衣服全部脱掉，现在他赤裸着上身扶着Steve的腰，看着他在狭小的空间里脱掉自己的，然后两人迫不及待的解开自己的裤子。

“你的老二看来已经迫不及待了。”Tony握住刚被解放就弹出来的超级老二只是撸开包皮，果不其然感受到小Steve在手中跳动了一下，瞬间膨胀了一圈，头部析出水来。抬头的时候Steve蒸红着一张脸出神地看着Tony握住柱身的手，随着动作情不自禁哼出呻吟。

“别走神！”Tony加快了手速，忍着同样要爆炸的下身，贴上去吮吸Steve的腹肌，“看着我Steve。”

“我会永远看着你，Tony……Tony！”太久没被安抚的部位只要被爱的人握住就情不自禁射了一遭。Steve觉得自己也差不多没了面子，Tony额头贴在他的肚子上笑地直颤。

抬头却看见Steve脸红的滴血，炯炯目光毫不避讳地直直看过来。Tony心中一紧，就听见Steve咬着牙说出的一句话：“Tony，操我。”

火山喷涌大地陷落的感觉也不过如此，Tony只觉得有什么脱离了自己的掌控，肾上腺激素让他短暂性CPU爆炸。等他回过神来的时候，身体早就自动地配合Steve将两人身上所有碍事的布料全部丢走，他手里满是黏腻的润滑剂——Tony甚至不知道这是从哪掏出来的，从崭新的包装来看很可能是小辣椒的手笔——已经有一只手指进入了Steve的身后那个Eden Garden。

Tony喘息了一声，将Steve的臀瓣掰开更大，在一根手指适应了紧致内壁之后伸进了第二根——天哪，他就这样跨坐在自己身上，双手撑在Tony脑袋后的椅背，肌肉有些僵硬，皱着眉闭着眼等待进入。Tony也确实没有让他等太久，上前亲吻他，伸进Steve的嘴里的舌头纠缠着，吮吸着，模拟手上进出的动作。

“Steve，老天你的里面又热又紧，你真的太棒了。”Tony的两只手指快而猛烈的进出着，Steve攥紧拳头随着频率短促地喘息，在第三根进入的时候Steve睁开眼：“你还有什么话都说出来。”

三根手指的威力可不小，Tony努力进到最深处、撑开，感受到内壁反射性地收缩。

Steve顿了顿，突然笑了：“我想听你说下流话。”

Tony几乎要融化在里面了，一巴掌拍上Steve的屁股：“放松点处男，你想用超级屁股就把我的手指夹断吗？”

Steve闷哼一声，故意收缩括约肌凶狠威胁：“要是不想手指头断在里面，就赶紧进来。”  
“你……你给我等着……”Tony目瞪口呆，什么时候正直大兵会说出这样的话，Tony手忙脚乱地套上套子：“要不是你的血清，我早就把你操的瘫在我身上呻吟哭着求我停下。现在，我命令你Soldior，扶着我的老二，坐下去。”

“是，”Steve呼吸窒了窒，听从命令，扶住Tony热得发烫的阴茎，缓缓坐下去，“Roger that . ”

即使被扩张过，里面依旧很紧，Steve只进了一半Tony便感觉自己快要被夹断了。抚摸着Steve紧绷的身子，Tony像个甩手掌柜，吊儿郎当地又拍了一下屁股：“嘿宝贝，放松点，准备好了就自己往下坐。”

“见鬼的Tony，你就像个白嫖客。”Steve几乎要笑出来了。

“你不是喜欢我说这些吗？嗯？”Tony一个顶胯，又进去了大半截。

Steve闷哼了一声，几乎快支撑不住自己的身子：“等等……”

“白嫖客？我真想用手机录下来，Steve·突然变鸡·Rogers，在奥迪车的副驾驶，公然引诱亿万富翁Tony Stark。”Tony掐着Steve的腰，让他像个被海浪卷住上下翻滚的鱼一样发出呻吟。他喜欢这样的Steve，这让Tony非常有征服欲。想想自己的童年偶像、青春期的打飞机对象，强壮坚韧的美国精神竟然被钉在Tony Fucking Stark阴茎上呻吟。操他的这事儿可以令人性奋一周。

Steve能清楚感受到滚烫的柱子在自己身体里活动，破开柔软的肠壁，因为自己的姿势而达到一个难以想象的深度。他听到Tony的骚话，这让他短暂陷入了一种羞耻而疯狂想要的情绪中。于是Steve难以抑制自己惊叫的冲动，让欲望随着起伏嘶吼出声。他羞耻得涨红了脸，红色逐渐沿着肩背蔓延了整个胸膛和后背。

“要是我po去网上？会怎么想？”Tony对挑逗Steve几乎上瘾。他在最后一个字眼用力一顶，两个人同时发出痛苦却极乐的呻吟。

Steve忍不住低下头找到那张离谱的嘴，下了狠心啃咬Tony的嘴唇和伸出的舌尖。然后承受着Tony被吻到失语之后的又一波攻势。跨坐上空承受的姿势让他的腿无法受力，他觉得Tony把他的肠壁操平了，操到深处，留下了Tony阴茎的形状。

我拥有了Tony。他近乎愉悦地想到。

突然Steve觉得自己被触及到某个难以描述的部位，酥麻的快感瞬间沿着脊柱汹涌炸开在脑海里，手臂难以支撑住身体，两具汗涔涔的身躯紧紧贴合在一起。

“是这里吗？”

“不，不要，等等。”Steve很快意识到什么，却没来得及从刚才的感受中喘口气，Tony便大刀阔斧地冲着那一点。

Steve绝望地感受到汗液变成他们胸腹间的润滑，快感咆哮着来不及让他多做思考，他的阴茎肿胀到几乎快忍受不住，他的臀部都在颤抖：“Tony……Tony……”

“操，我在干你Steve。Steve你简直太棒了……”Tony腾出一只手帮着Steve到达高潮。

Tony闭上眼睛的时候，Steve知道他们俩都要到了，他啃咬Tony的肩膀，在体内的阴茎突然涌出滚滚精液的时候下意识咬了下去。鼓胀感瞬间充斥体内，Steve也释放在Tony手中，浓稠的液体不住地在Tony脸上和身上。

Tony笑着避开脸，撸动着超级阴茎帮着大兵排出最后一股精液。

然后拔出自己的，摘下套子扎了结扔在后座。

他们抱在一起黏黏糊糊地喘息亲吻。

“开玩笑，我才不会让这样性感的Steve暴露在公众视线里。舒服吗Steve，我觉得我的技术……”

“Tony……”

“……很不错，以后我们得多试试。”

“我想你。”

“……”

“对不起。我们永远是一起的，我们不会再分开了。”

Tony扶着Steve的肩膀，棕色眼睛睁地很大，他喘了几口气重新和Steve对视，眼睛里涌动着复杂的感情。

他在亲上去的时候缓缓道：“是的，不会再分开了。你是最重要的。”


End file.
